The trouble with Blue Wolves and Shiny Things
by ButterballPorkbun
Summary: This story is just something I decide to do for an awesome person who like Pokemon. It is a one shot


The Monsoon Vivillion fluttered in its glass bulb like home looking very happy and content as its Pokemon trainer Luc watched over it. They sat next to the fire he had made the light reflected off of its beautiful white, gray, black, and light blue wings. Its feelers twitched as it moved to look at Luc. ¨Monsoon.¨ It whimpered. He looked down and smiled sadly. ¨I know you want to go for a walk but its dark and cold outside. You might get lost or sick I just want you to stay safe.¨ He told Monsoon and picked up the glass bulb like cage it was in and placed it in his lap. Monsoon widen its eyes trying to pull the oldest trick in the book, the large pleading puppy dog eye look. Despite having two dogs, his Eevee and Zigzagoon, who pulled that trick nearly all the time he was beginning to feel affected by it. Maybe it was because he felt bad for Monsoon or maybe it was because it was a baby, a newly hatched pokemon that it was affecting him so greatly. Luc sighed. ¨Alright fine, okay I'll take you on a walk but only a five minute one okay and stay by my side.¨ The Monsoon began to flutter with excitement inside the glass. ¨Monsoon! Monsoon! Mooooonson!¨ It squealed nearly bouncing around in the glass bulb. Luc chuckled at it's excitement as he walked outside to the mouth of the cave he and Monsoon were currently camping in. He lifted the cage up carefully to the moonlight so he could undo the latches that kept the cage closed. Monsoon covered its eyes with its tiny front hands hiding its eyes from the bright light of the moon. As Luc undid the first latch he suddenly saw a flash of dark blue fur ran in front of him and when he blinked unsure of what he seen. Both the blue blur and Monsoon were gone. ¨Monsoon?¨ He said looking around slowly. ¨Monsooon!¨ Luc called out. Then he bit his lip. The next moment he heard the words. ¨Pretty, pretty shiny, shiny, its sooo pretty.¨ A chill went up his spine as he turned to face the voice and but instead of finding something horrific waiting for him he found his favorite pokemon of all time, Lucario. The Lucario was standing on top of the cave and gently shaking Monsoon's cage stopping every few moments to hold the cage up to the sky to look at it. ¨Um...may I please have my Monsoon back Lucario?¨ Luc asked it taking a step forward. Lucario finally acknowledged him. ¨NO, this is a pretty shiny thing. It also has a lot of memories. Its a very good catch for today.¨ Lucario explained like he was talking to a kid. And that was one thing Luc hated being treated like a kid. Luc gritted his teeth. ¨I may like you but give me back my Monsoon you Stupid Blue Wolf!¨ He snapped. Lucario just blinked at Luc slowly then made something that sounded like a purring noise then burst out laughing at him. ¨Humans are so much fun.¨ It laughed. Something caught Luc's eye at that moment it was something shiny, something that he knew that Lucario as the Aura pokemon would want but sadly it held a lot of memories him. ¨Hey Lucario I'll trade you something that has even more memories for the pretty shiny thing you just found.¨ Luc called out to him. Lucario squinted looking at the ring Luc was hold out to him. The blue wolf was practically drooling as he stared at it. Gotcha Ya. Luc thought. Luc threw the ring up into the air and ran forward while at the same time Lucario dropped Monsoon to dive for the ring. Luc caught Monsoon in his arms right before the cage hit the ground. Luc sighed in relief. ¨Are you okay?¨ He asked Monsoon while looking closely at the cage. Monsoon whimpered and wiped a few tears away with it's small front legs but nodded. Before going back inside the cave, Luc took one last glance at the Lucario behind him. The Lucario was surrounded by a light blue glow as he absorbed energy from the memories in the ring. Even though Luc loved Lucario there was no freak'in way he was going to let it around his shinies. Not after THAT reaction to his Monsoon.

The end

* * *

**I made this for LucarioPlayer or Luc who is an awesome Lets Player on Youtube the main reason I made this is because I can't make digital art worth anything so I decided to do a Fan-story instead since Luc loves Pokemon this is a One shot about Luc, a Lucario, and a Monsoon. I hope you Like it.**


End file.
